What is the value of ${{k}}?$ $45 = {{k}} \times 9$ ${{k}} = ~$
Answer: We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Total}}={\text{number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}}$ We have $9$ in each group. What is the ${\text{number of groups}}$, when we have a total of ${45}$ ? There would be $5$ groups. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ $45 = 5 \times 9$ ${{k}} = 5$